List of shows at Tokyo Disneyland
List of shows at Tokyo Disneyland, located at the Tokyo Disney Resort. Cinderella Castle *Donald's Happy Birthday, 1984 *Castle Happenings, 1985-1991 *Thank You Mickey, 1988-1989 *Space Fantasy, 1989-? *Cinderellabration!, 1991-1993 *It's Magical!, 1993-1994 *Aladdin's Great Adventure, 1994 *Viva! Magic, 1998-1999 *Mickey's Gift of Dreams, 2003 *Remember the Dreams, 2004 *Starlight Dreams, 2008 *Dreams Within, 2009 Fantasyland *The Kids of the Kingdom, 1983-? *It's a Musical World, 1989-1993 *Mickey Mouse Club, 1993-1995 Tomorrowland *Disco Disney, 1984-1991 *One Man's Dream, 1988-1995 *Roger Rabbit's Dancing Time Warp, 1992-? *Feel the Magic, 1995-1999 *Toy Story Fun Party, 1996-? *Hot Wax Tracks, 1997-1998 *Cosmic Carnival/Cruising, 1998-2000 *Once Upon a Mouse, 1999-2004 *One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On!, 2004-Present Adventureland *Adventureland Revue, 1984-1992 *Aloha! Mickey, 1990-1993 *Mickey's Gold Island, 1990-? *Sebastian's Caribbean Carnival, 1993-? *Holiday in Hawaii, 1993-1995 *Mickey's Sunset Luau, 1995-? *Fiesta Tropical, 1996-2000 *Mickey's Adventureland Mardi Gras, 2001-2004 *Lilo's Luau & Fun, 2005-Present *Aloha! Disney, 2006 *Mickey's Rainbow Luau, 2016-Present *Minnie Oh! Minnie!, 2004-2018 *Let's Party Gras!, 2018-Present Westernland *Diamond Horseshoe Revue, 1983-2001 *Hoop de Doo Revue, 1983-2001 *Plaza Stomp, 1989-1990 *Plaza Playtime, 1991-1994 *Lucky Nugget Stampede, 1991-? *Swing & Sing, ? *Sunshine Cowboys, 1993-? *Funderful Wonderful Friends, 1994-1997 *Pecos Goofy's Wild Wild West, 1996-? *Kickin' Country, 1997-2000 *Jazz Magic Band Stand, 1997 *Moonlight Memories, 1997 *Swing & Sing '98, 1998 *Gold Town Follies, 2000-2001 *Pecos Goofy's Frontier Revue, 2001-2013 *Sluefoot Sue's Dining & Fun, 2001-2005 *Horseshoe Roundup, 2005-Present *Super Duper Jumpin' Time, 2005-2018 *The Diamond Horseshoe presents: Mickey & Company, 2013-Present Toontown *Roger Rabbit's Toontown Hour, 1997-1999 Other / Unknown *Troubling Medicine Show, 1985-1991 *Donald's Ducky Kids, 1999-2001 *Super Dancin' Mania, 2000 *Rock Around the Mouse, 2005 Summer *Blazing Rhythms, 2003-2005 *Cool the Heat, 2006-2011 *Club Monsters, Inc., 2009 *Midsummer Night Panic, 2010 *Soryo Kobu, 2012-2013 *Garyo Gumbu, 2014-2015 *Sairyo Kabu, 2016 *Sansui! Summer Beat, 2017 *Oh! Summer Banzai, 2019-Present Halloween *Ghost Radio Live!, 2005 *Kooky Spooky Halloween Night, 2006 *Super Duper Jumpin' Time Halloween Version, 2007-2017 Christmas *Christmas Fantasy, 1988-1992, 1995-1997 *Merry Christmas to You, 1994, 1996 *Christmas Town Fantasy, 1999-2000 *Christmas for You, 2001 *Sparkling Christmas for You, 2002 *Mickey's Merry Christmas, 2003 *Mickey's Christmas Present, 2004 *Mickey's Magical Christmas Tree, 2005 *Twinkle Holiday Moment, 2006-2007 *Mickey's Jolly Snow Time, 2008 *Twinkling Christmas Castle, 2011-2012 Winter *Cinderellabration: Lights of Romance, 2003-2008 *Disney's Rose Princess Greetings, 2007 *Rhythm! Melody! Harmony!, 2010 *Marie and Clarice with the Swingtime Team, 2010 *Anna and Elsa's Frozen Fantasy, 2015-2018 Parades *Tokyo Disneyland Parade, 1983-1988 *Disney Classics on Parade, 1988-1991 *Disney Party Gras Parade, 1991-1993 *Disney Fantasy on Parade, 1993-1998 *Disney Carnivale Parade, 1998-1999 *Disney Millennium Carnivale, 1999-2000 *Disney on Parade: 100 Years of Magic, 2000-2003 *Disney's Dreams On Parade: Moving On (Disney's Dreams On Parade (Former Name)), 2003-2008 *Jubilation!, 2008-2013 *Happiness is Here, 2013-2018 *Dreaming Up!, 2018-Present *Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade, 1985-1995 *Disney's Fantillusion!, 1995-2001 (Moved to Disneyland Park (Paris)) *Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights, 2001-Present Fireworks *Fantasy in the Sky, 1983-1988, 1995-1996 and 2001-2003 *Starlight Fantasy, 1988-1990 *Starlight Fantasy: Fantasia '90, 1990-? *Dancing Starlight Fantasy '92, 1992-? *Magic in the Sky, 1993-1994 *Stardust Fantasy, 1994-1995 *Fantasy in the Sky, 1996-2003 *Starlight Magic, 1998-1999 *Millennium Symphony in the Sky, 1999-2000 *Starlight Magic 2000, 2000 *New Century in the Sky, 2001 *Disney Magic in the Sky, 2003-2012 *Dreams, 2008-2009 *Happiness on High, 2013-2017 *Once Upon a Time, 2014-2017 (Moved to Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom) *Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland, 2018-2019 *Brand New Dream, 2018-2019 *Disney Light the Night, 2019-Present Summer Parades *Buzz Lightyear's Big Mission, 2004 *Lilo & Stitch's HuliHuli Bash ~Find Stitch!~, 2006-2007 Halloween Parades *Happy Halloween Twilight Parade, 1999 *Disney's Halloween Parade, 2002-2005 *Disney's Halloween Parade "Scream & Shout", 2006 *Disney's Halloween Happy Haunted Parade, 2007 *Haunted Rockin' Street, 2007 *Disney's Halloween Parade "Let's Go, Villains!", 2008 *Disney's Halloween Parade "Banzai! Villains!", 2008-2009 *Disney's Halloween Parade "Re-Villains!", 2009 *Disney's Halloween Street "Welcome to Spookyville", 2010-2012 *Happy Halloween Harvest, 2013-2015 *Halloween Pop'n LIVE 2016-2017 Christmas Parades *Christmas Fantasy on Parade, 1983-1992 *Christmas Fantasy Party, 1993 *Very Merry Christmas, 1994 *Santa's Holiday Greetings, 1995 *Happy Holiday Christmas, 1996-1997 *Christmas Carnivale, 1998 *Santa's Wonderful Parade, 1999-2001 *Disney's Jolly Holiday Parade, 2002 *Dreams of Christmas, 2003 *Mickey's Christmas on Parade, 2004 *Disney's Jumbo Christmas Parade, 2005 *Disney's Christmas Dreams on Parade, 2006-2007 *Lilo & Stitch's Aloha Christmas, 2007 *Stitch Presents A Happy Holiday Greeting, 2008 *White Holiday Parade, 2009-2010 *Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights Christmas Version, 2007-Present *Disney's Santa Village Parade, 2011-2014 *Disney Christmas Stories, 2015-Present Other Parades *Mickey Mania, 1995 *Disney Party Express, 2001 *Rainy Day Fun, 2001-2002, 2004-2008 *Rainy Day Dreams, 2003-2004 *Disney Princess Days, 2005-2006 *Disney Princess Days: Minnie's Tiara of Dreams, 2007 *Rainy Night Fun, 2009-2011 *Easter Wonderland, 2010-Present *Queen of Hearts Easter Bonnet Party, 2010 *Nightfall Glow, 2011-Present *Frozen Fantasy Greeting, 2015-2018 Christmas Fireworks *Christmas Fantasy in the Sky, 1983-1993 *Stardust Christmas, 1994-1995 *Christmas Magic in the Sky, 1998-? *Christmas Dreams in the Sky, 2003 *Christmas Wishes in the Sky, 2004 *Starbright Christmas, 2010-2011 Other Fireworks *Winter Magic in the Sky, 2003-2010 *Night High Halloween, 2009-2010, 2012-Present Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Lists